Fairytale ending
by CSIJustMe
Summary: That is all she wants...Can he give it to her? GS naturally.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fairytale Ending

Disclaimer:  Not mine

AN:  Hi folks, this is NOT the much requested Mom sequel, it is coming though.  This is another idea.  Hope you like it.  It is my usual fluffy stuff though.

The music pounded in his ears and not for the first time Grissom contemplated the benefits of his former hearing loss.  As he looked around the club he had just entered a familiar form breezed towards him,

'Gil glad you could make it.'  Catherine exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him towards the balcony that stretched around the room and overlooked the basement floor below.

'As you can see you are the last to arrive, being only an hour and a half late.'  As she said this she pointed to the other members of the night shift and many of the lab techs from his shift who were gathered around the far right corner of the bar close to the edge of the thronging dance floor.  This year the sheriff had left the arrangement of the annual Law-Enforcement officers' spring party to his 23 year old assistant – and probable mistress.  This is what they got. A loud noisy nightclub with a barbeque at dawn – nothing like their usual fare.  Although looking around Grissom did have to acknowledge that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

'Goin' downstairs?'

'Sure'

Catherine led them to the edge of the room where a dramatic sweeping staircase led to the floor below.

Everyone exchanged their greetings with Grissom as Warrick handed him a beer.

'Thanks Warrick, having a good time?'

'Yeah, man this is a nice place.  I guess it isn't really your thing though'

As Grissom moved to answer he caught sight of a familiar figure surrounded by female company move his way around the dance floor.

'Is that Albert?'  He asked, confusion evident in his voice,

'yeah man, he can move crutch or no crutch.'

As he said this the nighttime coroners crutch past them in the arms of a young lady who seemed to think that it was an electric guitar.

Grissom continued to look around the room at colleagues he would not expect to see with their guard down, at times he felt that he was the only one still maintaining their work façade.

Warrick, Greg and Nick appeared to be having a competition

to see who could get the phone numbers of the most women, although Greg seemed to be cheating. 

Catherine was playing the politic game, she was doing what he probably should have been and charming all those she needed to, right now she was chatting to Eliza Ecklie, no doubt which would be enlightening conversation.

As he looked around for the figure he had been trying to avoid looking at all night he heard he voice,

'Aren't you supposed to be the one charming your way around the room?'  Sara asked as she gestured towards Catherine.

'I'm not very charming!'

'Well that is true.'  She answered, although her tone was light hearted, there was an underlying sting to her words.

'Catherine does it much better than me, and she enjoys it.'

'What do you enjoy?'

'I enjoy watching.'

'It's good to act sometimes you know!'  She answered in a serious tone before walking across the room towards Greg.

Grissom grabbed another beer and made his way back upstairs.  His glances didn't make anyone self-conscious from there.  He tried to look around him, but his glace never failed to settle on the impossibly long legs that were poking out from the short – but not too short black skirt, and encased in fine black silk pantyhose and knee high leather boots.  The top half was pretty stunning too.  A fuchsia pink, high neck tank top that clung to her body like a second skin.  He could watch her from here.  The urge to grab her had not lessened, but the thirty foot drop was a hindrance.

As he glanced around the lower floor it became painfully apparent that he was not the only male in the building mesmerized by her form.  It seemed that every male in the place was sending Sara, his Sara, appreciative glances.

Several beers later Grissom watched as the eleventh young, fit, handsome, policeman approached her.  He did all the right things, lots of eye contact, bought her a drink, said something witty, he could see her laughing…twenty seconds later he walks away, a defeated look on his face, the same look as all of the others.  Again Grissom looked around the room already spotting her next apparent suitor preening before making his way towards her.  Once again Grissom felt the bile rise in his throat as it had with the others, this one, as with three of their others had asked her to dance.  He was mesmerized by the sway of her body… maybe she wouldn't turn this one away…maybe she would give him her phone number… maybe she would kiss him… what the hell would he do then.  Grissom once again took on a stricken appearance as he had whenever these thoughts crossed his mind as she was approached by another man,

'Stunning!'

At the sound of the deep voice in his left ear Grissom snapped out of his reverie.  'Huh'

'She is stunning, I'm not surprised that she is fighting them off.'

'Who.'

'My Aunt Cordelia, who do you think?'  Albert Robbins replied sarcastically.

'What?'  Grissom asked still coming to his senses.

'Gil, Sara, she looks great.'

'Oh…yeah everyone looks great.'

'They do.  But I didn't think that you noticed anyone else considering you haven't taken your eyes off her.'

'Do you have a point?'  Grissom was becoming irate.

'Wanna know what she is telling them to get rid of them.'

'What?'  Grissom's interest was suddenly piqued.

'I should tell you to go ask her out and find out for yourself, but I don't think that you will get the same answer if you ask.'

'Huh' Again Grissom appeared confused.

'She is telling them that she is waiting for her fairytale ending.  That her prince charming was just trying to work out what that was.  Most of them have a comeback about being her knight in shining armor or something, and then she just tells them that she already found her prince.'

Grissom felt his heart in his socks as the color drained from his face 'She has?'  His voice almost cracked as the enormity of Albert's words settled over him.  Sara had found her prince charming, he really was too late.

Al leaned into him and whispered into his ear 'For God's sakes Gil, don't stand there with that look on your face.  She is waiting for YOU Gil.  Do something before she gives up on the fairy tale ending.'


	2. divine inspiration

An:  Here is the next chapter.  The last was just a lead in to the real story, I guess I should have added a TBC at the end of the first.  Thank you all foe your encouragement and reviews.  Most thanks are for my wonderful beta Amy, without whom this story would be just another idea I didn't write down.

OK so she wanted a fairytale ending.  Ok so, he could do that…right?  He sat at his desk absently staring at his laptop desperately hoping for inspiration.  Think children's story with Princes and Princesses, they had fairytale endings, but they are set a long long time ago.  And they are for kids, and the ending he had in mind for Sara was definitely not for kids.  He needed a modern day fairytale ending; and fast.  Books; now these he knew, unfortunately it was mostly the classics. The romantic gestures that led to the fairytale endings in these, they weren't right, think modern Gil.  Movies?  Ok so romantic movies, modern romantic movies…Oh God…he would definitely need help with this.  Catherine could probably help him but there was no way that he would ever ask her.  He needed someone different. A stranger.  He could check the internet…No…he needed something personal.  Someone who knew movies…Maybe someone who works in a video store.  It would need to be a small, discreet video store.  He didn't want to be running into Nick or Greg in Blockbuster while he was perusing the romance section.  He needed to research.

'Good evening.  Only one new case tonight.  Double in Henderson.  You three go.  Who is picking up Nicky's case?'

'Uhh me.'  Sara answered him.

'Try to get a look at it if you get the chance.  Just because it is Nick's day off does not mean we can abandon his case.  I am going out for a few hours, you can gat me on my cell if you need me.'

He sat in his Denali , in traffic on the strip. 

'Ok Gil, where in this city can you go to hire romantic movies without being seen? Both Greg and Warrick lived too close to his house to enable him to go anywhere in that area.  Nick and Catherine, they both lived in the North of the city, that is ruled out.  Sara lives too near the centre of town.  McCarron!  There was a video store in the retail park on the way to the airport.'

With that he turned down a side street and headed in the direction of the airport.  He navigated into a space in the parking lot and stepped out with some trepidation.

Upon entering the small video store Grissom soon became aware that he was alone.  He looked around curiously for an assistant and found none in the store at all.  Just as he was deciding whether or not he should leave the bell on the door roused him from his thoughts.  He turned to see a young lady with most of her face concealed of a by a combination of a huge trucker cap and an equally huge cup with huge writing across it proclaiming 'SLUSHI, more additives than sense'.  Grissom gave her a quizzical look before he spoke,

'Excuse me?  Do you…work here?'  His brows furrowed further as he took in her full apparel.  The pink trucker cap had silver sequined letters spelling out 'babe'.  On the top half she wore a pink vest that started very low on her chest and ended several inches above her pierced navel.  Below, she wore indecently low slung jeans, her underwear clearly visible at the top with silver and pink sequined thong shoes.

'Oh…um…yeah.  I just popped out for a drink, see!'  She said as she held the slushi out towards him.

'Ok'  Grissom turned back around the peruse the shelves in the hope of some inspiration.  There were some titles that were clearly film versions of harlequin books – not what he was looking for.  And there were others featuring the faces of people that he was sure he should know on the front.  He glanced back at the now present attendant who now appeared to be making a collage from pictures that matched those on the DVD covers in front of him.  Ok Gil.  Just ask for help.  Tell her what you want. Accept her advice.

'Excuse me please?'

'Yeah?'

'I…I…uhhh…I…was wondering if you could help me please.'

'Whatcha lookin' for?'

'I…uhhh…something…uhhh…romantic.'

'Romantic?  Romantic weepy?  Romantic cute?  Or romantic, watch alone romantic?  As she said the last part she looked him up and down, 'Cause we don't do that stuff in here.'

'No no, I…uhh was looking for a movie that would help…uhh…my…girlfriend…she wants a romantic gesture, you know, to…'

'Oooooookkkkkaaay, well you probably want cute, then,  What is it you want?'

'Something with ideas on how to be romantic.'

'Ooohhhhhh I have the perfect one.  Me and Tommy watched this, one last night.  Lots of romantic ideas.'  Here, she thrust a copy of 50 First Dates into his hands and he handed her the rental fee.

'Thank you…is this…an instruction film?'  he asked as he took in the title.

'A what?  Just watch it, it's good.'

'Ok thank you…uh…'

'Britney'

'Thank-you Britney.'


End file.
